


Scoundrel

by Angel_DemonQueen_Hunter



Category: Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9427418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_DemonQueen_Hunter/pseuds/Angel_DemonQueen_Hunter
Summary: Reader works on the SPN set and attracts Rob's attention by doing her hair like Princess Leia.





	

It was one day after Carrie Fisher had passed away so in her honor, Y/N put her long Y/H/C hair up for work in the famous Princess Leia buns. She used a shitload of bobby pins, more than she had ever had in her hair at one time but it was worth it. Everyone she worked with said her hair looked cute, even the older lady who always found something to gripe about.

Y/N worked on the set of Supernatural as a Best Girl Grip. She had been with the show since it started and was damn good at her job. There had been murmurs that she would be promoted to Gaffer but she didn’t want that; she was content with her job. Especially when it got her close to Rob Benedict, the actor who played God/Chuck Shurley, on the show. Y/N had been nursing a crush on him since he started on the show almost eight years ago. Whenever she realized that shed been mooning over him for such a long time, she would feel idiotic and start to troll dating sites. Nothing ever worked out, though, and she would end up back at square one, desperately trying to think of a good reason to approach Rob and strike up a conversation.

There was one day that Rob had finished shooting his scene early but stuck around for some unknown reason. They ended up discussing a cornucopia of subjects, including music. She asked him what his favorite band was and he surprised her by saying Pavement, a band she hadn’t heard of. Y/N prided herself on being uber knowledgable about music so she said she would check them out after work. That night, she was shocked to find a Facebook message from him telling her which songs to start with. The fact that he remembered their conversation meant the world to her. She ended up downloading most of their discography and she listened to it whenever she could, hoping he would ask her about it. Sadly, he hadn’t. It was almost as if the conversation never happened. 

Today had started out bad and progressed to worse; Y/N was having an issue with a lighting rig that refused to co-operate. She had exactly two hours to get it working before it was time to film. She was so stressed and aggravated that she didn’t see Rob walk onto the set. It wasn’t until he cleared his throat that she looked up, a scowl on her face that disappeared quickly when she saw him. “Oh, hey,” she managed. He was in street clothes: black jeans, sneakers, and a black button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up. His blue eyes twinkled as he smiled at her.

“You,” he said, pointing at her, “look super cute today.”

“Thanks,” she beamed, her stomach suddenly a convention of butterflies. He raised his eyebrows at her before walking away towards wardrobe. A grin that had a life of it’s own spread across Y/N’s face. She couldn’t focus on the amazing comment for too long, however, as her time was running out. She tinkered and cussed for at least an hour before she heard, “You need some help,” from behind her. 

“No, I’m good. Thanks,” Y/N answered tersely without looking to see who was speaking. She went to hook up the wires she had been working on but the mystery man stepped forward, blocking it with his body. She was shocked when she saw it was Rob. She narrowed her eyes in confusion. “What are you doing?” 

“Come on, admit it. Sometimes you think I’m all right.” Y/N had to bite her lip to hide her smile as she recognized the Han Solo line from Empire Strikes Back.

  “Occasionally, maybe,” she replied. Rob’s wide grin almost made her break character but she forged ahead, “when you’re not acting like a scoundrel.”

“Scoundrel? Scoundrel?” Rob moved closer to her and his smile got bigger, more devilish. “I like the sound of that.” He took another step towards her and she involuntarily stepped back, her back hitting the cold metal shelf behind her. She shivered as a chill ran through her.

“You’re trembling,” he told her, reaching out and capturing her hand in his.

“I’m not trembling.” 

“Maybe it’s because I’m a scoundrel.” Rob leaned in, his voice getting husky. Y/N was torn between staying where she was and seeing how this played out or ducking and running. “There aren’t enough scoundrels in your life.” 

“I happen to like nice men.” She barely got the line out; her heart was pounding and her mouth was dry. 

“I’m a nice man.” He was leaning closer, his ocean colored eyes on hers. 

“No, you’re not, you’re…” She stopped because in the movie that was where Han kissed Leia. But Rob didn’t kiss her. He just continued to stare at her. “Okay, maybe you are a nice ma-“ He moved so fast, Y/N didn't see it coming. His lips were on hers in a hard kiss and his arms circled around her body, pulling her closer. She kept expecting someone to come over and interrupt them a’la C3P0 but no one did. The kiss grew deeper and she found her hands sliding up the back of his neck and into his hair. She moaned against his lips and he let his tongue find hers. 

When he finally pulled away to breathe, she looked up at him. He smiled down at her, licking his bottom lip. “You taste like mint,” he pointed out. 

“You taste like scotch.” Rob laughed. “Yeah, I might have had a shot or two before I came over. Glad I did, though, or I never would have had the courage to go through with that.”

“Then I’m glad you did, too,” Y/N beamed, her hand still entwined in his thick, curly hair. Her face burned where his beard has rubbed against her skin but she didn’t mind at all.

“So…” Rob chuckled and stepped back, rubbing the hand he still held with his thumb. “I’m gonna let you get back to finishing this but…can I take you to dinner tonight when we’re all done?”

“I would love that,” she answered.

“I know,” he smirked as he walked away.


End file.
